


Второе склонение

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro), Tea_Lady (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Co-workers, Don’t copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Language Kink, M/M, Missing Scene, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Secretaries, Slice of Life, Translation, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Tea_Lady
Summary: Джим пытается доказать, что не филистер (ради высокой цели залезть к Хамфри в штаны).
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Anything Retro 2020 спецквест





	Второе склонение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second Declension](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/682387) by nya-minister. 
  * A translation of [Second Declension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423533) by [Catalisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalisk/pseuds/Catalisk). 



> Кинки: Language kink — кинк на разговоры на иностранном языке; подразумевается кинк на dirty talk (неграфично).
> 
> *Филистер = ограниченный обыватель с узким кругозором.  
> Название: от реплики Бернарда в серии «Национальная система образования»: «Не думаю, что премьер-министр добрался до второго склонения...»  
> Упоминаются события серии The National Education Service и Big Brother. Упоминается канонный гет.

Вечером в среду Джим Хэкер совершил ужасную ошибку, неправильно употребив латинскую идиому. То есть, он думал, что это идиома.

Глаза Бернарда загорелись, как всегда, когда ему подворачивалась возможность поговорить о лингвистике (или как когда он болтал о ней просто так).

— Вообще-то, господин премьер-министр, мне кажется, вы хотели сказать «апостериори», а не «априори». Видите ли, априорные доказательства опираются на аксиоматические истины. Это латинское выражение означает «из более раннего», в то время как  _ a posteriori _ на латыни значит «из более позднего» и описывает свидетельства, полученные из эмпирических данных. Поэтому... — молодой человек, казалось, даже не собирался делать паузу и перевести дыхание. Так что Джим решил перебить его сам, чтобы спасти от удушья.

— Ладно, ладно! Спасибо, Бернард, очень информативно. Так, возвращаясь к... — он остановился. — А вообще-то, Бернард...

— Да, господин премьер-министр?

— Знаешь, я тут подумал... Было бы неплохо... В смысле я бы хотел... В общем, не мог бы ты немного поучить меня латыни?

— Ну конечно, премьер-министр! — На лице Бернарда появилось слегка нахальное выражение. — Заняться своим образованием никогда не позд... Извините, премьер-министр. Какие у вас планы?

— Планы?

— Ну, для чего вам латынь?

— Для чего?.. Действительно.

Пока Джим обдумывал вопрос, на его лице сменилась целая серия обеспокоенных выражений. По правде говоря, латынь ему требовалась для соблазнения начальника Бернарда, но не мог же он так и сказать... Если бы только Хамфри не был таким чертовски трудным!

Несколько недель назад между премьер-министром и секретарём Кабинета началась некая как будто бы романтическая связь. Вроде бы. По крайней мере, Джим бал  _ почти _ в этом уверен. Они целовались (коротко), занимались сексом (чуть менее кратко), также происходили всякие другие вещи, которые могли означать возможность романтических отношений, но, наверное, не подтверждали их со всей очевидностью. Вполне вероятно, это и правда всего лишь секс, сброс накопившегося напряжения, но такая мысль Джиму казалась неправильной. В том, как Хамфри склонял голову на его плечо и прижимался к нему в мгновение идеального счастья между оргазмом и практически немедленным возвращением к лекции о законодательстве коммерческого районирования, было что-то настолько хрупкое и ранимое...

С тех пор Джим всё старался очаровать Хамфри достаточно, чтобы тот ему доверился и открылся. Обычная тактика (ужасные подкаты и улыбка победителя) провалилась, но, возможно, к Хамфри требовался несколько более интеллигентный подход. Поэтому Джим разработал план, в котором приглашал его на ужин и ослеплял остроумием... или хотя бы второсортными шутками, по ходу дела доказывая, что владеет третьесортной латынью.

— Эм... Премьер-министр?

— Извини, о чём ты спрашивал?.. А, ну да, точно. Мне просто любопытно, вот и всё. Ну, и глава страны должен уметь такие штуки.

— Что ж, в таком случае, рад удовлетворить ваше любопытство! Начнём с основ грамматики?

— Ага, грамматика. Вряд ли будет слишком сложно.

— Латынь, как вы, я уверен, помните, язык флективного строя, где порядок слов в предложении не носит решающего значения и где существует развитая система словоизменения. Выделяют шесть падежей: номинатив — именительный (подлежащее), генетив — родительный падеж (отвечает на вопросы: Кого? Чего?), датив — дательный падеж (косвенное дополнение), аккузатив — винительный падеж (объект, на который направлено действие), аблатив — творительный... Премьер-министр?.. Всё в порядке?

Джим прищурился:

— Бернард, как думаешь, мог бы ты дать мне что-то вроде краткой выжимки из всего этого?

— А. Ну... Я полагаю, всё сводится к тому, что латынь — это язык флективного строя, который допускает гибкую структуру предложений, но также требует, чтобы слова изменялись в зависимости от падежей, которых насчитывают шесть...

— Так. Ясно, — перебил Джим с самым глубокомысленным видом. — Понятно.

— Мм... Господин премьер-министр, можно ли поинтересоваться, это ведь не имеет никакого отношения к сэру Хамфри, не так ли?

— К Хамфри?! — глаза Джима в панике распахнулись. Бернард что, разгадал его план? Но как?.. — А, ты так решил из-за моего недавнего спора с ним на тему, имеет ли смысл преподавать латынь в школах? Нет, нет-нет. Если тебе интересно, дело в том, что на следующих выходных годовщина свадьбы моей жены... в смысле, наша с ней годовщина... и я подумал, если сказать ей что-нибудь подходящее на другом языке, это будет мило...

— А-а-а! Но тогда вам не о чём беспокоиться. Ведь ваша годовщина только через восемь месяцев.

— Правда? Погоди-ка, откуда тебе знать?

— Ну, это я вносил дату в ваше расписание. Помните же, пару лет назад в этот день вас забронировали сразу на два или три рабочих мероприятия. Та катастрофа не должна повториться.

— Да-да, я понял.

— Но если вы  _ серьёзно _ хотите научиться, как сказать что-нибудь, кхм,  _ романтичное _ ...

— Да? — Джим раскрыл маленький блокнот и начал что-то карябать на странице.

— Бернард, а как будет... — Джим всё-таки решил, что лучше не произносить это вслух и изобразил на пальцах. Что оказалось, пожалуй, даже неприличнее.

— О. О боже. Я думаю, сэр Ха... что миссис Хэкер...

— Миссис Хэкер, — строго подтвердил Джим.

— Кхм. Хорошо. Значит, миссис Хэкер... Что ж... Вы задали довольно сложный вопрос. Видите ли, в латинском, а также и в древнегреческом, когда кто-то делает предложение сексуального характера... Выбор слов зачастую зависит от половой принадлежности заинтересованных сторон и от того, является ли говорящий, кхм, активным или пассивным по своей роли. И последний компонент не так прост, потому что на грамматическом уровне есть некоторые различия с аналогами в английском языке... Возьмём, к примеру, _ Irrumare _ — иррумировать. В английском это пассивный залог, означающий «предоставлять оральное удовольствие кому-либо», в то время как в латыни это действительный залог, обозначающий активные движения того, кому доставляют таковое удовлетворение... Но, конечно же, при обсуждении подобных тем использовалась некоторая мера недосказанности, так что латынь имеет широкий выбор определённых намёков: как и в других языках, некоторые совершенно невинные слова эволюционировали, приобретая сексуальный подтекст. Довольно забавно, к примеру, что  _ officium _ , который вольно переводится как «обязанность» или «служба» (и от которого произошёл «офис», то есть специально оборудованное помещение, кабинет для такой службы) приобрёл коннотации с  _ pathic _ — патическим, имеющим отношение к патической любви — поведением. Таким образом, латинский термин для аналога должности нашего секретаря Кабинета —  _ princeps officii _ — звучит как намёк на...

— Да, спасибо, Бернард, достаточно! — перебил Джим, потрясённый глубиной и широтой его эротического лексикона. — У тебя найдётся словарь, который я могу одолжить? Думаю, с остальным я разберусь самостоятельно.

— О, конечно, — ответил тот, вытаскивая с полки здоровенный фолиант, выглядевший таким древним, будто его автором был носитель языка.

Джим вздохнул и принялся за работу.

***

Заманить секретаря Кабинета на ужин трудности не представляло. Он любил посещать хорошие рестораны, особенно если по счёту платил кто-нибудь другой. К тому же тем для разговоров у них хватало: целая куча рабочих вопросов, можно даже не приближаться к тому псевдоромантическому нонсенсу сложно определяемого характера, что происходил между ними. Истинные намерения Хамфри и раньше было невозможно прочесть, а уж с запутывающей дело  _ романтикой _ ... Неудивительно, что Джим понятия не имел, согласится ли Хамфри — или откажет ему. Но сегодня Джим очень надеялся на согласие.

Этим вечером сэр Хамфри облачился в костюм-тройку с пурпурным галстуком и нагрудным платком в тон и выглядел ужасающе красивым с идеально уложенными волосами. Джим улыбнулся мысли о том, что Хамфри мог принарядиться специально для него, хоть это, скорее всего, не было правдой.

Благодаря высокому статусу и из-за возможного обсуждения гостайн их разместили за столиком в закрытой части ресторана, чтобы никто не мог их ни видеть, ни слышать. Осторожность имела первостепенное значение, но Хамфри в любом случае первый час или дольше всё равно предпочитал самые что ни на есть нейтральные темы для бесед. Втянуть его в разговор неофициальный всегда требовало героических усилий.

К тому времени, когда с основным блюдом было покончено, Хамфри немного расслабился, и Джим, уже осушивший пару бокалов, решил, что пришло время блеснуть.

Глаза Хамфри широко распахнулись, и на мгновение он потерял дар речи.

— Я... О м-мой бог... латынь? — запинаясь, выговорил в конце концов он, заливаясь нежным румянцем. Одна из кудряшек в его волосах, будто бы по собственной воле, встала дыбом. Это был успех!

— Она самая! — Джим хихикнул. — Могу поспорить, вы не ожидали!

— Несомненно. А уж как поразились бы древние римляне...  _ Дозволить чему вставиться в?.. _ — Его голос стих почти до шёпота. — Это что, должно было быть нечто вульгарное?

— О боже. Кажется, всё-таки напутал со склонениями. Я думал, я с ними разобрался. Где мои заметки...

— Заметки?!

— Ну, это же моя первая попытка учить язык... На английском я хотел... Расскажу позже, нам несут десерт.

Пока Хамфри уделял всё своё внимание пирожным, Джим томился в молчании.

Наконец Хамфри снова поднял на него взгляд:

— Итак. Больше никакой латинской чепухи, господин премьер-министр.

— Нет-нет, конечно... И я прошу меня извинить.

— Правильно, вы и должны. Неимоверно жестокое обращение с языком. А кроме того, полагаю, более подходящей фразой была бы... — Хамфри произнёс что-то на латыни, чего Джим не понял, но всё равно кивнул с глубокомысленным видом в надежде, что не выдаст себя.

— А по-английски, разумеется, это... — Хамфри украдкой огляделся, потом наклонился к Джиму достаточно близко, чтобы почти коснуться губами его шеи, и прошептал кое-что совершенно неожиданное.

— Бог мой, Хамфри! — воскликнул Джим гораздо громче, чем хотел и тут же заставил себя замолчать. Без голоса проартикулировал:  _ «С-со мной?.. Сегодня ночью?» _

Хамфри, казалось, упивался его реакцией, в тёмно-карих глазах мерцал хищный блеск. Он улыбнулся Джиму с невероятно раздражающим (и, к несчастью Джима, влекущим его) самодовольным видом:

— Ita vero, господин премьер-министр.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Апостериори (лат. a posteriori букв. «из последующего») — знание, полученное из опыта.  
> 2) Априори (лат. a priori — буквально «от предшествующего») знание, полученное до опыта и независимо от него (знание априори, априорное знание), то есть знание, как бы заранее известное.  
> 3) Патический («пассивный» или «покорный») принимающая роль в гомосексуальных отношениях. (упоминается в своде законов Lex Scantinia  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lex_Scantinia).  
> Фрагмент из книги 1980-х про сексуальный слэнг и шутки у древних римлян, на которую ссылается Бернард  
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/4e531595a2f53068251b557beda785f0/a78f74642ff261ec-4e/s400x600/df12ea36490969b4745e2357a2d1aabe352cc831.png  
> 4) Ita vero (лат.) — Да, верно, действительно.  
> +  
> У автора в блоге (см. ссыль в шапке) есть иллюстрация к фику:  
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/8cfac5b945ee149f8edaea59fdecfdb2/a78f74642ff261ec-c2/s540x810/30930abbb20c68648a335988f6bc7dc9176358ee.png  
> момент, когда ПМ шокирует сэра Х латынью.


End file.
